The Bet
by Jexy
Summary: How much can winning a simple literary bet change Emma Swan's life? Maybe rated closer to T for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little fic I started writing in class and got an idea on how to do the whole thing so y'all won't have to worry about it being unfinished. I promise I've not lost interest in AMDFT I just haven't been able to word it the way I want. Please take this as a peace offering.

The Bet

There she is. I watched as she walked through the door of the diner in her black pantsuit with a dark purple silk dress shirt, and black stilettos. With each click of those authoritative heels my heart skipped. "Emma. Emma. Emma!" I jumped when I felt someone kick my shin; instantly taking my attention off of the dark haired goddess.

"Ow! What?" I turned to the source of the interruption.

"Honey, how long are you going to drool and oogle the woman before actually going up and speaking to her? You've been head over heels for the devil woman since you got here." I glared at my friend. He knew I hated when he called the Mayor 'the devil woman.'

"Be very glad I love you Jefferson and want to keep you around." He flashed me his perfectly white teeth.

"Yes because where else in this town could you find a sassy gay best friend like moi?" I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile. He had a point. He is the only gay guy in all of Storybrooke and the only guy friend I had. I glanced back at the Mayor to see her and Henry sit at the bar ordering food to go. My head sank to the table and I mumbled. "What was that?"

"She wouldn't go for me. Besides, she's sleeping with Graham." I shuttered with disgust at the thought of him touching Regina's curvy toned body.

"Wipe the grin off your face quick before she sees you." When I didn't move Jefferson kicked me again and I jumped.

"Ow! What did I just say?" I glared at him and rubbed my shin.

"Miss. Swan." I froze and didn't dare look to my left. I suddenly could smell apples and felt a strong vibe beside me. Slowly I turned my head to look and there she was. Regina standing in all her glory with her hands on her hips staring down at me with those fierce eyes.

"Y-yes Madame Mayor?" I tried clearing my throat and I knew I was turning red.

"Your files are late…again. Is it so hard to do your job and get things in on time?" I tried to keep my eyes on her face but I couldn't help but glance down for a second and see the peak of cleavage. My eyes darted back up to her face and I bit my lip. "Well?"

"I'll have them to you by lunch tomorrow."

"No. You will have them on my desk by 9am sharp. Graham may have hired you," she leaned down to get inches from my face. "But I can fire you." It took every ounce of my energy to not cup her cheeks and plant a hard kiss on those perfectly sculpted lips of hers. "Do I make myself clear Miss. Swan?"  
"Yes Madame Mayor." I hid the shiver she gave me every time she calls me 'Miss. Swan.' With that she turned and headed out the door, Henry in tow. I watched as they walked out. God she had a fine ass.

"Why do you put up with that?" I could feel Jefferson's eyes watching me.

"I don't know. It's not me that she hates it's a show she puts on." I watched as they drove off.

"A show? Honey I think you're blinded by her 'hotness' or whatever you call it." I huffed and turned my attention towards him. "Or it could be she's not getting what she needs from Graham and is sexually frustrated." My eyes got a little wide thinking of Regina sexually frustrated. "Maybe she needs a certain deputy to work out that frustration…" I kicked his shin and his jumped. "Damn woman. Calm down."

The rest of the night Jefferson wouldn't let it go that I never just go talk to Regina and somehow get to know her. "Jefferson drop it. I need to get these files done and get to bed."

"Yes I know you need to get them done so you can go see your woman." He leaned over my shoulder to look at what I was doing. "Just don't get distracted by the idea of having sex with her on that desk of hers." I leaned back and glared at him.

"I hate you…a lot." He laughed as he went to his room. I couldn't focus on these files now. Not when the idea of Regina on her back with her long toned legs wrapped around my waist panting my name was in my head. "Damn it!" I could hear Jefferson laughing in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. I truly appreciate it and that's what keeps me writing.

The next morning I got up early and paid special attention to what I wore and how I fixed my hair. Jefferson put in his two cents with everything. God I am pathetic. I stopped by Granny's and got two coffees and headed towards the Mayor's office. The least I could do was bring a peace offering and if she didn't want it…well more for me. When I got there her door was cracked and I lightly knocked. "Come in."

"Good morning Madame Mayor. I have those files you wanted." I was nervous since she never looked up at me.

"Take a seat." She didn't look at me until I placed the drink carrier on her desk. "Really Miss. Swan how many coffees can one person drink?" It seemed like her eyes lingered a little as she looked me over.

"One is for you. I know I'm not the nicest person without it so I figured I'd be nice and bring you a cup." She raised an eyebrow at my statement and folded her hands on her desk.

"Just what are you implying?" There was that sexy smirk that drove me crazy.

"I'm not implying that you're a fire-breathing dragon lady in the morning before or after coffee. Contradictory to popular belief that is." I could feel the coy grin that was creeping across my face as a glimmer of fire burned in Regina's dark eyes. "As I said, I'm just being nice, but if you don't want it," I reached for the cup but Regina grabbed it first. "That's what I thought." I shot her a quick grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Just give me the files." After rummaging through my bag for a moment I finally found the files and placed them on her desk. She thumbed through them while sipping on the coffee. The slight twitch at the corner of her mouth told me she enjoyed the steamy beverage. "These actually look decent Miss. Swan. Now if you would file them in the filing cabinet over there." I took the files over and started putting them away. For some strange reason I could feel Regina's eyes on me. Was she checking me out? I turned around quickly and saw the last of her hair move. She was checking me out!

"There you go. All done." I finished the last of my coffee and looked for a trashcan. Of course the only one being near Regina's desk, which was very close to her bare legs because of the dress she wore. "Do you have a trashcan I can use?" I tried to keep my eyes off of her tanned legs but it was so hard.

"You obviously found one already." She looked over at me from her computer, "or are you just using that as an excuse to check me out again?" Fuck she caught me. "It's not very hard to tell you're into me Miss. Swan." She stood slowly and never took her eyes off me. She must have enjoyed the horrified look on my face. I knew I was as red as my leather jacket and that grin on her face wasn't helping. "But know," she got inches from my face and my back was to the wall at this point, "I'm not interested. As you probably know I already have a suitable partner fulfilling all of my needs." Her voice went to a low purr.

"No he's not." The words escaped before I knew what I said. She looked pissed…very pissed. "I'm sorry. I.." Before I knew it I felt the sharp sting of her hand across my cheek.

"Get out of my office! Now!" Without a word I did as she said. I left everything. It wasn't until I got to Granny's that I realized I had left my jacket in her office.

"Damn it." I sat in my normal booth and just covered my head with my arms.

"What's wrong Emma?" I froze. I knew that voice. When I slowly decided to move I wished I was wrong, but I wasn't.

"Hey kid. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" There he sat. Henry of all the people in this town Henry is the one to sit and ask what was wrong. Granted he was the only person who wasn't working.

"Teacher work day. I just came to get some hot chocolate." He placed his book on the table beside him and folded his arms on the table. Something his mom always did. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Long day. Hey Ruby? Can I get some coffee please? Thanks." If all else fails the coffee here was amazing.

"It's ten in the morning. It's not been a very long day." He had me there. Can I spill part of my guts to him? The son of the woman who just slapped me and still the woman I want.

"Your mom may fire me soon. Long story. So why do you carry this book with you all the time?" I tried to turn my attention towards his book. I was curious about it. Ruby came and placed a big cup of coffee in front of me and a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of Henry. "Thanks."

"Why would she fire you? You're her knight." I frowned my brows over the rim of my cup as I took a long sip. "In my book, you're the white knight who's going to bring back the Evil Queen's happy ending." What kind of book is he reading? "Everyone else has their happy ending and has someone but you and my Mom."

"I'm not her type. Besides she's…" I closed my mouth quickly. Does he know his mom is sleeping with Graham?

"I know she's with Graham but it isn't true love. It's not her happy ending and besides, he's not right for her. She's not happy with him." I was quiet a moment trying to keep the smartass comment to myself.

"He seems pretty happy." It came out anyway…well a G rated version of it. "Sorry. It just came out." Henry chuckled as he drank his coco.

"Of course he is. He's just Mom's play thing and doesn't know it." I'm so glad Ruby and Granny aren't in ear shot of this conversation. And I'm surprised I'm having this conversation with a ten year old. "But we need to get you and Mom together for you both to be happy. I know you like her. It's obvious to everyone in the town." I sat back with a groan.

"I'm so mortified right now." I covered my face with my hands and he chuckled again. "Not funny kid." I ran my fingers through my hair and finished my coffee. "Well even if all of this in your book is true, she doesn't like me." Unconsciously I rubbed the cheek that she smacked.

"Because she doesn't know you. We need to get the two of you together so you can get to know each other." He's serious and for some reason I believe him. Kind of. The part where Regina isn't really happy with Graham is what I believe but the part where I'm the one who she'd be happy with, not so much. I want it to be true but I have my doubts. "Emma."

"What? Sorry." When I heard a car door open and a familiar set of heels walking towards the door I panicked. Oh shit she's here! And I'm with her kid! "You didn't warn me?"

"I tried. You didn't hear me." Before I could say anything the door opened.

"What are you doing here with my son Miss. Swan?" Her voice was dark and cold. I didn't move; I couldn't. "I asked you a question." I opened my mouth but Henry answered first.

"I came to say hi. She asked why I was skipping school and I told her it was a teacher work day." He was a quick thinker. He didn't lie to his mother but he didn't tell her the whole truth. I was fine with that as long as he didn't lie to her.

"Right. Come along Henry, let's get you some lunch." She motioned for him to go to the bar and take a seat. "Oh and you're fired Miss. Swan. I'll take your badge now." I leaned back with a groan.

"Fine. Today can't get any worse." I reached down to get the badge from my belt and handed it to her. She didn't say another word. She just walked over and joined her son. I just laid my head on the table. They didn't stay long. They must have gotten it to go.

"Bye Emma!" I mumbled a bye back to Henry and could tell Regina wasn't happy with him talking to me. I heard someone walk up to me and could tell by the smell of perfume it was Granny. "I don't want to talk about it Granny." She chuckled and took a seat.

"Well you're going to talk about it anyway." Granny didn't say anything else but I could tell she was watching me. After a few minutes I raised my head. "Why do you put up with that? And what were you and Henry talking about?"

"I don't know why. I get the feeling she doesn't totally mean it. I mean," what did I mean? "Regina's not happy. And that unhappiness has built up and she's taking it out on everyone else. It's not the right way to get the frustration out but it's the way she's doing it. And Henry thinks I'm the one who can make her happy. He thinks I'm the one she's supposed to be with. I'm the one who can make her happy." Granny just stared at me. She was mulling this over in her head.

"How does a ten year old think of these things? I know he's much more mature for his age but still. Why does he think you're the one who's supposed to make her happy?" I sighed and leaned back crossing my arms.

"It's in his book apparently. I'm the white knight who's going to save the Evil Queen and give her the happy ending she deserves. Do I believe it? No. Do I want to believe it? Yes." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you obviously like her. Everyone knows that." I groaned and she chuckled. "But you know she's with Graham."

"Yes I know she's with my now ex-boss." I leaned up and rested my arms on the table. "Yeah she fired me before she ordered food. I pissed her off earlier this morning and she slapped me." Granny's eye got wide. "Obviously, I'm not going to press charges. Technically I could have her arrested for assaulting an officer but it'd be too much trouble. And if there was any truth to Henry's book I highly doubt she'd consider me after having her arrested." I sighed and rested my cheek in my hand. "I'm in a lose/lose situation."

"Yeah you are. I can't believe she slapped you. How'd you piss her off?" I chuckled nervously.

"Uh…she kind of caught me checking her out and she said she wasn't interested. She said she already had a suitable partner that fulfilled all of her needs and I said no you don't. Or something like that. I spoke before I realized it and it pissed her off." Granny was quiet a few minutes. "What?"

"You always have been one to speak your mind. And you don't let anyone push you around. That might be one reason why she doesn't like you." I sighed and ran my finger along the rim of my empty cup.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day I went back before the Mayor's office closed. I was shaky when I knocked on the door. "Come in Miss. Swan." How did she know it was me? I walked in and tried not to show that I was skittish. "What do you want?"

"I came to get my jacket." I pointed to it hanging on the coat rack by her desk. "May I?"

"You're asking if you can take your jacket? I'm not your mother Miss. Swan." Damn she's in super bitch mode. I didn't say anything and just went to grab my leather jacket. I could feel her watching me from the corner of her eye as I slipped it on.

"Have a nice night Madame Mayor." I started to walk out the door but stopped when I saw a book on the floor. I turned to pick it up and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" She looked at me from her desk. "Put that back." She stood and walked quickly to the book shelf. She snatched the book from my hands and put it back on the shelf.

"It was on the floor and I was picking it up." Her eyes lingered on the binding of the book. "I read some Rossetti a few years ago. Not my favorite poet but she's good." Regina looked me over skeptically.

"You're full of shit." I leaned against the bookcase with a grin.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" I knew I shouldn't provoke her but what's the worst she could do? She already fired me earlier today and she's already slapped me.

"Prove it." Regina folded her arms and watched me. "Quote something of hers and I'll give you your job back." I thought a moment. Then an evil idea crept through my scheming mind.

"If you're so sure that I'm full of shit why don't we make this interesting? I quote Rossetti and you go on one date with me. Let me cook you dinner one time. Only if I quote her correctly." Regina laughed sarcastically.

"Fine. You quote her correctly I'll let you cook me dinner and you get your job back. But, if you're wrong, you have to do whatever I say for a month. Deal?" I smiled with a nod.

"Deal." I cleared my throat wondering which quote I should do. I looked over the bookshelf. "Did you miss me? Come and kiss me. Never mind my bruises, hug me, kiss me, suck my juices, squeezed from goblin fruits for you, goblin pulp and goblin dew. Eat me, drink me, love me…"

"Okay Miss. Swan you have made your point." Regina huffed and closed her eyes. She had a slight flush to her cheeks. Was she turned on? Did I just turn her on by quoting such a sexual poem? A poem that can be argued to have a lesbian romance in it. She bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"I do believe that was lines 465 through line 471 of "Goblin Market." I took a quick step towards Regina. "Therefore I believe you owe me one date." I paused, "when should I pick you up this Friday?" Regina opened her eyes and locked them with mine.

"You did surprise me Miss. Swan. I didn't think you knew any poems. Let alone such a controversial one that can be read in many ways." I smiled and leaned a little closer. She stood her ground and didn't move away.

"I'm full of surprises Madame Mayor." I lowered my voice and saw a flame burn in her eyes as my warm breath went across her lips. Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I guess you are. Pick me up at seven sharp," Regina leaned in to whisper in my ear. "And don't be late." I heard her chuckle darkly as she walked past and I shivered. Damn that woman turns me on more than anything.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH REGINA!" I rushed in the house and saw Jefferson reading in the living room.

"What?" He looked up from the book. "How the hell did you manage to do that after she slapped you this morning?"

"You heard me. And I got my job back." I slipped out of my jacket and walked into the kitchen. "I pick her up tomorrow at seven sharp. I just need to learn how the hell to cook a decent meal. Get your ass over here and help me figure something out."

I wish it was that easy to get a date with Regina. This is the scene I wrote the story around actually. We red the poem in class and I started getting all these ideas for a fanfic. Thank you British Lit. 2! haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone here's their date. Hope you enjoy it.

The next day I was giddy and happy. I couldn't wait until seven that night. I was a nervous wreck but happy. Henry must have a tracking device on me because anytime I'm at Granny's he seems to show up somehow. "Emma!" He came over to my booth and slung his backpack in the seat. "You're a genius!" I glanced over to where Granny and Ruby where and told him to keep it down. "How did you come up with that plan? It was great!" I frowned.

"What are you…oh! That plan. I don't know. It just fell together. Thank God my English teacher made us read poetry when I was in college." Henry had a huge grin on his face.

When I went to pick Regina up that night I was nervous. Actually, nervous was the understatement of the year. I made sure I put on my best pair of jeans that made my ass look good, a button up dress shirt that matched my skin and hair, and then my favorite pair of high heeled boots. Yes, Jefferson basically picked out the outfit because he wouldn't leave me alone about it. If anything, gay guys know fashion. That's one of the many reasons I kept him around.

I drove up her driveway and tried to calm myself down. When I finally got up the nerve to open the door and get out of my bug I made sure to grab the dozen roses I bought earlier. While I walked up the stone path to the porch the butterflies in my stomach were overwhelming. I knocked on the door and waited. A moment later it opened and my mouth dropped. There she stood in a simple, dark blue dress that cut off right above her knees and a simple, thin, gold chain around her neck. The dress wasn't low cut at all but it hugged her curves very well.

"Well are you going to say something or just stand there like an idiot?" I just stood there dumbfounded, unable to say a word. "Miss. Swan!" I quickly snapped out of my dazed state. She stood there watching me with her hands on her hips. God she looked beautiful.

"What? Sorry. You look amazing. Uh…" Realizing what I had in my hands I held them out for her. "These are for y-you." Damn my voice gave everything away. Regina looked from my face to the roses and then back to me.

"Thank you." She took the flowers and turned to walk back into her lavish home. "Let me put these in a vase and we can go." I followed quickly and loved the clicking sound of her heels as she walked on the wood flooring. When we made it to the kitchen she tried reaching above her head to a crystal vase but it was out of her reach.

"Here, let me." I brushed beside her and stood on my toes. Luckily I was able to reach the expensive looking vase and bring it down carefully. I could feel Regina's eyes on me as I held it with both hands. "Shall I?" I held out my hand for the flowers and knife she had gotten from the sink. She looked at me skeptically as she handed them to me.

"I didn't know you knew how to take care of flowers. Poetry and flower treatment, you are full of surprises aren't you?" I felt a triumphant grin come across my face. "Okay now don't get cocky." I chuckled as I arranged the roses.

"That's a very nice vase Madame Mayor. Where did you get it? And here you go." I passed the vase to her carefully. I was glad to have it out of my hands knowing I was a bit clumsy. The last thing I wanted to do was break it. She took the vase and placed it in the center of the dining room table. Regina tried to act like she didn't quickly smell them as she placed them on the table but I caught her and smiled to myself. I knew she loved roses. There was a lot I knew about her that she didn't know about. It wasn't long after I came to this town that I started to fall for the dark haired woman and started to pick up on her likes and dislikes.

"An old friend gave it to me long ago. I always use it for my flowers when I get some or pick them from my garden." Regina paused a moment. I don't believe she meant to say that last part. Nostalgia will make you slip up and give information you didn't want to say sometimes. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, dinner is waiting in the oven." I went to open the front door for her and she hesitated.

"You left it in the oven? Please tell me it wasn't still cooking." I chuckled as she stepped onto the porch and locked the door.

"No it was fully cooked and the oven off. I kept the roast in there to keep it nice and warm. I'm not in the kitchen much but I do know the dos and don'ts of it." I let Regina walk ahead of me a step while we went down the pathway towards my car. Being the polite person I am, I opened the passenger door for her. Once again she hesitated before getting in. "You're not used to having someone open doors for you are you? You've hesitated both times now." Regina was quiet a moment before answering.

"You do notice a lot don't you? But yes, I'm not used to that. Graham has never done that for me." I cringed at the thought of him and I'm sure Regina noticed. "It's nice having someone do that for once." I appreciated her trying to sooth the sting of her previous comment.

"You must also get flowers a lot too. Or you pick them from your garden a lot." I didn't look over but I could tell Regina had frowned her brows and looked towards me. "You said you use that vase when you get flowers or pick them yourself. I'm shocked a woman like you doesn't get them on a daily basis." Yeah I have a bit of a rambling/truth telling issue when I'm nervous around gorgeous women. Regina's chuckle had a slight calming effect on me.

"Don't be a brown noser now Miss. Swan. Flattery is nice but don't overdo it." I could feel my cheeks flush a little. I wasn't trying to be a brown noser. I was just being nice and telling the truth.

"I'm not trying to be a brown noser. I'm simply telling the truth. Honest." Before Regina could say another word we pulled into my driveway. "Well here we are." I shut off the engine and went around to open the door for Regina. I was happy that she didn't even make a move to open the door herself. "Well at least you're expecting me to open doors for you now." She rolled her eyes as she climbed out. I could feel her eyes watching me as we walked up to my door. Unlocking it quickly I pushed it open to let Regina walk in first.

"You have a cute little place. It's very…you." The fact that she didn't downright hate my place right off made me happy. She looked around the living room as I slid out of my jacket.

"Thank you. If you'd like to go ahead and take a seat in the dining room I'll bring out the food and pour the wine." I motioned towards the dining room and I stepped ahead to pull out her chair. Once again she glanced and hesitated before sitting. Regina pushed herself in before I was able to do it. "I'll be right back." I made sure the place looked amazing. "Here we go." I placed two wine glasses on the table and opened the bottle. "I hope you like Moscato. It was the last bottle Gold had." Once I poured Regina's glass she took it by the stem and brought it to her lips taking a small sip.

"I didn't know you were a wine expert as well." I laughed. Oh how much I wanted to be that glass. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"I'm many things Madame Mayor. I know wines but I'm no expert. I'll be back with the roast in a moment." Emma don't mess this up. This is your one chance to show her that you're better than Graham and not a screw up. "Here we go." I placed the roast between us on the small table. "How much would you like?" When I started cutting into the roast Regina took in a deep breath.

"Well it smells good at least. Now I just need to know how it tastes." I froze a moment. The tone of her voice changed with that last word and it gave me chills. Keep the dirty thoughts out of your head Emma. Stop it. Be good. "That's fine. Thank you." I cut myself some and sat down.

"Tell me what you think." Regina slowly started to cut the roast and bring a bite to her mouth. When she started to chew a look of surprise washed over her face. I knew she'd like it. A triumphant smile crossed my face as I started to eat. "Like it?"

"Wipe that cocky grin off your face Swan." Her voice was light and…playful? She's never been playful around me. I didn't know she could be playful. "But yes, it is quite good. You're full of surprises." I chuckled and took a sip of wine.

"Well I'm glad you like it. It's been cooking all day. Sitting in spices and stuff." I couldn't help but talk with my hands and not use the right cooking lingo. I had no idea what I was doing when I was in the kitchen. Regina chuckled from my actions.

"Not a cooking expert I see. Stuff huh? What kind of stuff? Or do I really want to know?" There was a playful look in her eyes and a mischievous smirk on her lips. I've never seen this side of her before. I didn't know she had a side like this.

"Spices and other stuff the cook book said to use. I'm a wine person. Not a cooking person. I'll leave the cooking to you." I didn't mean to say that. Regina raised an eyebrow at my comment.

"How do you know I cook?" She didn't seem mad. More intrigued then anything.

"Henry told me and you seem like the type of mother who would want her son to have a good home-cooked meal each night." Good save Emma. Good save.

"You would be correct. I do want Henry to have a good meal." She paused and glanced around behind me. "Don't you have a roommate? Jefferson I believe his name is. Where's he hiding out?"

"He's out staying with a friend tonight. He didn't want to disturb us." Regina finished her glass and started to reach for the bottle. "Let me." I poured her some more wine until she told me to stop.

"And what exactly does he think we're doing here…alone…to disturb?" I could feel my cheeks flush slightly. She's messing with me I know it. I couldn't help but to give into though. The draw of her sexy voice was too much to fight against.

"I-I don't know. Those were his words." I knew I had a deer-in-the-headlights look on my face. I didn't expect anything to happen between us.

"Emma, calm down before you have a heart attack." I locked eyes with Regina for a second. Did I hear her correctly? She just used my first name.

"You just called me Emma." Regina swallowed the last bite of roast and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Slip of the tongue Miss. Swan. This was a very nice meal." I studied her a moment. It may have been a slip of the tongue but I liked it. Neither of us realized that hours had passed by after we moved to the living room to talk some more. The Grandfather clock Jefferson had struck midnight and we both fell silent. Regina looked from the clock to me. "I didn't realize it was this late. I need to get home to Henry." I was sad; I didn't want her to go home. I just enjoyed sitting here talking with her. We didn't fight, we laughed and traded stories.

"Alright. I'll drive you." I opened and closed the door for Regina and walked her to her door when we got to her place. "Have a nice night Reg…Madame Mayor." My cheeks flushed a little. "Slip of the tongue?" Regina chuckled.

"That's fine dear. When we're not in public you may call me by my name." There was an awkward silence between us as we stood on her porch. "Well goodnight Mi…Emma." She gave a small smile and it made my heart jump.

"You too. Goodnight." I wanted to kiss her but I didn't dare. We watched each other a few moments before I had to turn around and walk to my car. I'm not sure what time I fell asleep that night. But I know that the last thing I thought about was Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning I was truly happy for once. "So how'd last night go? I'm guessing well since you're humming." Jefferson watched me as I poured a large cup of coffee. I turned and sat on the counter.

"It was a good night. We got along great. Didn't fight, swapped stories, and she liked my cooking." Jefferson rested his cheek in his hand.

"Tis true love." His voice was light and playful. I watched him over the rim of my cup. "So did y'all.."

"No!" I almost choked on my coffee. "We didn't sleep together! Or even kiss. It was still a nice night though." I paused and started to swing my legs like a kid. "I mean…I would've liked a goodnight kiss but I'm happy with what did happen." Jefferson just watched me.

"You really do love her don't you?" His voice was serious now. I didn't answer but I could feel my cheeks redden. "You do!" He jumped over the back of the couch and came in the kitchen. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Secretly send her flowers and thank her for last night." I looked at Jefferson sheepishly.

"God you are such a romantic. Now that you're stealing Regina I'm going after Graham." I frowned and looked over at Jefferson confused.

"What?" Why is he trying to steal Graham?

"Are you serious?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow at me. "You've never read the gaydar coming from that man. That manly man in uniform that fits him so well? Mmmm I could just.."

"Shut up! Shut up now!" I raised my hand and blocked his face. "I don't need that in my head. I'd rather just keep the picture of Regina in that blue dress from last night in my head." I hopped off the counter and headed for the bathroom. "I'm getting ready and then you're calling the florist and tell them to send a dozen roses to the Mayor's office and have the card say 'you cook next time?'"

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Jefferson crossed his arms as I passed.

"Because if you don't and I don't win Regina over, then you won't get Graham."

Around lunch time I decided to go by the Mayor's office and get my badge back. As I walked up the owner of the flower shop walked out of Regina's office. I suddenly became very nervous and hesitated at the door. When I heard a chuckle I decided it was safe enough to knock. "Come in." I walked in timidly and Regina looked up at me. "Ah. Miss. Swan, how are you today?" Oh Jesus. She's really happy. I hope that's because of my flowers.

"I'm good. A secret admirer?" I pointed to the flowers as I took a seat. She looked from the flowers to me.

"Indeed it seems so. They didn't sign the card but the note gives it away." She carried the vase over to a table beside the window. "From what the card says, it seems they want another date." I fidgeted with my hands.

"What would your answer be? If you don't mind my asking." Regina was quiet as she looked me over.

"What did you come here for Miss. Swan?" My stomach sank. Damn, why did I think I'd have a second date with her? Who am I kidding? She just wanted to make the best of a business deal we made. She wouldn't actually want someone like me.

"I came to get my badge." My voice was small. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Regina rummaged through her desk and then walked around towards me.

"Yes, here you go Miss. Swan." When I reached for my badge she leaned in so she could whisper in my ear. "Friday at seven. My place and don't be late." I froze and just stared when she leaned back. "Now, don't you have work to do?" I smiled.

"I do indeed. And yes I won't be late."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." We looked over and there stood Graham. Oh shit. There stood my new boss and the man who I'm competing against for Regina's love and attention.

"You're not. Miss. Swan was just leaving." I looked back at Regina with a nod. As I ran out the door and back to the station, I pulled out my phone and dialed Jefferson's number. Answer damn it.

"Hey! Guess what? I have another date! This Friday at seven. Yeah I know! Well I better go. I'm back at the station. I'll explain more later." When Graham got back to the station he seemed normal. I didn't bring attention to myself as he walked in and went back to work. Graham and I didn't say a word to each other until it was time to leave. Even then it was just the simple 'have a goodnight. See you tomorrow' stuff. As I drove from the station to my place I saw Henry walking down the sidewalk. "Henry!" I slowed to a stop as he walked towards the car.

"Hey Emma, how are you?" He came to the car and leaned in the window.

"What are you doing walking alone? Oh and I'm great." I gave him a big smile. "Especially since I've got my job back and your mom doesn't hate me." His face brightened up.

"I knew she didn't hate you! I'm just walking home from Dr. Hopper's." I thought a moment and then gave him a nod.

"Hop in and I'll give you a ride." Henry climbed in the car and placed his book between us.

"So how did it go? Mom seemed really happy this morning. And I know she didn't get in until after midnight." I looked over at him shocked and confused. "I was still awake when she came to check in on me. She thought I was asleep."

"You sneaky little sucker." He chuckled. "Well it went well and I'm coming for dinner this Friday." I bit my tongue as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I didn't want to tell him about his mother's personal life unless she wants him to know. "But don't tell her I told you."

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me. I'm glad it's starting to work out for the two of you." We fell quiet. "But what are you going to do about Graham?" My stomach fell. I didn't forget about him but I didn't want to think about him either.

"I don't know. That's up to your mom. She is dating him after all." Before Henry could say another word we pulled into his driveway. "Not another word about any of this okay?"

"Deal." Before Henry got out he looked back at me. "Aren't you going to come in? You'll get to see my Mom." Damn this kid was going to use that against me.

"I wasn't planning on it…but I'll walk to you the door." We walked to the door and I knocked. It didn't take long for it to open and Regina see me.

"Oh Miss. Swan...you're here…with my son." There was that awkward pause. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I was driving home and saw him walking so I gave him a ride. How are you?" My hands were stuffed in my pockets and I felt like such a dork around their crush. Henry just stood there watching us. I'm sure he was trying to not laugh at me.

"I'm fine. Would you like to come in for a few?" I smiled and Henry rushed in.

"I'd love to." Henry headed up the stars with his schoolbag. "He's a really good kid. You've raised him well." Regina handed me a small glass of cider.

"Thank you Emma. As I told you I've had him since he was 3 weeks old. We've had our ups and downs but I love him like my own." I sipped on the cider as I listened. "I don't cook dinner for another hour, would you like to see something?"

"And you've raised him very well. Of course I'd love to." I followed her into the den and over to the bookshelf. "You have a very lovely home Regina." She looked back at me when we stopped.

"Thank you Emma. This," she picked up a molding with both hands and presented it to me. "Is what Henry and I had made when he was five." The molding was big enough to have her right hand print and his left hand print. Around the side it said 'for my mommy.' It was so adorable and I could tell it meant a lot to Regina.

"That's adorable." I looked on the shelf where she got it and saw a picture of her and Henry. She looked beautiful and it was a wonderful picture of them. I guess my eyes lingered too long before Regina got my attention by clearing her throat. "I didn't do it!" after realizing what I said, I looked over sheepishly. Regina had a confused yet slightly amused look on her face. "Every time I'm in trouble with you you've always cleared your throat beforehand. Well except for once." Once again, I rubbed my cheek subconsciously where she slapped it.

"I do apologize for slapping you." She set the molding back on its stand and went to take a seat on the small vintage couch. "That day and a few before it had been rather irritating and after your comment I just snapped." She was truly sorry. I could tell it was taking a lot for her to admit she was wrong.

"I was out of line for saying that. I mean, who am I to judge whether or not he's pleasing you the way you need. Though, I do know from what you said last night that he doesn't treat you right." She locked eyes with me and I knew I better finish my point quickly. "Because he should open doors, pull out chairs, excreta for a woman like yourself. You deserve to be treated like a Queen." Henry's book flashed across my mind. 'You're the white knight who's going to give the Evil Queen her happy ending.' "I should shut up before I make an even bigger fool of myself." I headed towards the door but Regina grabbed my wrist.

"Emma, wait." I didn't move a muscle. She let go of my wrist and walked to face me. "You're right; he doesn't treat me like you do." She paused. "Did, I mean. He doesn't hold doors open, or helps me out of a car, though yours is much lower to the ground versus the crosier, and he doesn't seem genuinely interested in the stories I told him. You do all of those things and listen and hold onto every word I say." I loosened up and let her speak. "I don't know what I'm getting at here but this is new to me. I've never had a woman interested in me before." I snorted and raised an eyebrow in debate. "Okay one that I gave a chance to." I smiled. I'm the first woman she ever gave a chance to. "Are you going to say anything? A snarky comment anything?" I chuckled and shifted my weight to the other foot.

"You have no idea how much what you just said to me means. I feel honored that I'm the first woman you ever gave a chance to. Even if it was out of a bet, but, you wanted a second date so that's my…I'm confusing myself so I'll get to the point." She chuckled and it calmed me. "If you give me the chance I can be your knight and treat you like the Queen you are." We just watched each other for a moment before I leaned in slowly. I placed a soft kiss on her red lips and felt like I was a feather. Her perfume filled my senses, her touch made my body buzz, and I loved it. When she didn't pull back and started to kiss me deeper I rested my hands on her hips. After a few minutes I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers to whisper. "We better stop before we go too far. Henry's outside the door listening to us."

The color drained from Regina's face quickly and her eyes grew wide. "You're joking." I shook my head with a smile. She walked over quickly and tapped on the door about Henry's ear height.

"Ow!"Regina opened the door and there he was with a cup. She looked back at me shocked.

"The cup trick every time." I crossed my arms. "Kid, if you're going to sneak around listening in on other people's conversations don't make noise." He smiled sheepishly.

"Do I even want to know how you know that trick so well?" Regina looked from Henry to me.

"A lot of people did that when they were a kid." I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I promise I haven't done that since I was like…ten." Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Okay fifteen." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Of course you did."


	6. Chapter 6

Friday came fast and I was at Regina's house at seven sharp. I wasn't as nervous this time as last time I came to her house for a date. The door opened before I knocked and Henry stood there with a big smile. "Hey Emma! Mom's still upstairs getting ready. Come on in." Being thrown off guard was not something I was used to.

"Your mom, as punctual as she is, not being ready by seven? It's a sign of the apocalypse." Henry and I laughed as we sat in the living room. I froze when I heard that familiar throat being cleared.

"I heard that Miss. Swan." I looked up the stairs and my mouth dropped. There she stood in all her glory. The simple black dress she wore made her look amazing. The material hugged her body in the perfect way and there weren't words to explain how gorgeous she looked. She walked down the stairs slowly and all I could do was watch. "Do try to keep from drooling Miss. Swan. It's not very attractive." Regina winked at me as she closed my mouth by putting a finger under my chin. I was putty in her hands and she knew it. Henry just sat back and laughed at me.

"'kay…" Regina cleared her throat again and I snapped out of the trance.

"Well at least now I know how to get your attention." I chuckled and agreed. "Henry, are you ready to go? You're friend's dad should be here soon to pick you up." Not a moment later the doorbell rang and Regina went to open the door. "Hello there, you must be here to pick Henry up."

"Yes. How are you Madame Mayor?" Henry got up and grabbed his backpack. He hugged me real quick and headed for the door.

"Bye Mom. Bye Emma." With that he was out the door and we were alone at last. Regina closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"Join me in the kitchen for an actual cooking lesson?" I laughed and followed her.

"So is this why you wanted me to come over? So you could teach me to cook? Some date." Regina knew I was joking and I could just feel the smirk and her rolling her eyes at me.

"Exactly." We walked into the kitchen and I suddenly felt very out of my element. Cooking ingredients lined the counters and I stopped dead in my tracks. Regina turned to throw me an apron. "What's wrong Emma?"

"Uh…I'm glad you're helping because I have no idea what half of this stuff is. And the last thing I'd want to do is burn down your house." Regina chuckled as I tried to put the apron on. "Turn around." She took the strings and crossed them in the back then wrapped them around my waist. When she went to tie it in the front she was still standing behind me. I could feel her warmth and her arms around my waist. "Breath Emma. It helps nervousness." I laughed nervously as she tied her apron.

"Oh no 'kiss the cook' apron? What a shame." Regina smirked and rolled her eyes. I could tell she was holding back a grin.

"Watch it you. Now, here are all the ingredients:

12 ounces extra-lean ground beef or ground round  
2 cloves garlic, minced  
26 ounces Pasta arrabbiata sauce  
14 1/2 ounces diced San Marzano tomatoes  
1 tablespoon Balsamic Vinegar of Modena  
4 tablespoons shredded fresh basil

15 ounces low-fat ricotta  
1 cup shredded prov_o_lone

1 egg  
1/2 teaspoon crushed red pepper flakes

12 cooked Pasta lasagna noodle sheets  
1 8-ounce package 2% milk mozzarella, shredded  
1/3 cup freshly grated Parmesan, divided

My eyes were glazed over as she showed me each ingredient as she checked it off. "Emma?" All I could do was stare blankly and blink a few times. "Emma?" Finally I snapped out of it.

"Good God what have I gotten myself into?" It was then when Regina finally smiled. Her laugh was enchanting. I ran my fingers through my hair to pull it back in a pony tail so we could cook. "So how does all of this," I motioned to the counter with both of my hands. "Create your award winning lasagna?"

"Magic." I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah you show me how you work your magic." I walked closer to the counter and started to look at the stuff more. "So, how do you really cook it? Besides your magical touch." I could feel her eyes watching me.

"Well first we cook the beef in a large saucepan over medium heat, breaking it into small pieces, for about 5 minutes or until no pink meat remains. Then we add garlic and sauté for 1 minute. Add pasta sauce, tomatoes, vinegar, 2 tablespoons of basil. Could you hand me the garlic, pasta sauce, tomatoes, and vinegar? I'll get the two tablespoons of basil." As I gathered the ingredients Regina watched to make sure I got the right thing. Which is fine because since I don't cook like this I had no idea what I was doing. "Thank you." I watched as Regina put the ingredients in one by one. She made it look so elegant and easy.

"You make this look so easy and elegant." I loved when Regina chuckled and laughed.

"Thank you. I've been cooking most of my life. I've always enjoyed cooking. Something about putting the work into it and seeing the end result." I listened and smiled as she shared some of her personal life with me. "Now we bring it to a boil and then reduce the heat and let it simmer for ten minutes."

"So what else do you like to do besides cooking and being a mom?" Regina hesitated before turning towards me and leaning on the counter.

"Well besides being the Mayor and being a mother there's not much free time left. I love Henry, don't get me wrong, but he can be a handful at times. Sometimes you just want some time to yourself not doing work." She crossed her arms as we chatted back and forth waiting for the ten minutes to pass. "Okay, since I'm cooking you get to taste it." Regina turned and gathered some in a small spoon. "Here," she held out the spoon for me. "Try this." I kept my eyes on the spoon praying I wouldn't somehow miss my mouth and get it all over me. As I tasted and swallowed the mixture I was surprised.

"Oh wow. That tastes awesome." It really did taste good. I wasn't just being a suck up. "Okay we need to hurry and finish cooking this because I want to try some of your lasagna now." Regina raised an eyebrow and gave me a small grin.

"You can't rush perfection Miss. Swan." She turned to take the mixture to a bowl.

"Are you sure about that?" The words came out of my mouth before I knew it. I covered my mouth instantly as Regina turned around slowly.

"What was that?" The mischievous look in her dark eyes put me a little at ease. I knew she wasn't mad but then that look made me uneasy in a different way.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Uh...what do we do next?" Regina chuckled but didn't push further on the subject.

"Well now we get it ready to cook. Will you preheat the oven to 350?" As I did that Regina added ricotta, prov_o_lone, 2 tablespoons of basil, egg and crushed red pepper flakes.

"Why do you put red pepper flakes in it?" That's an odd thing to put in lasagna.

"It gives it a little kick." The way Regina scrunched up her nose as she said that was adorable and I knew I was going to laugh. It was nice seeing this side of Regina; the at home at ease side of her. It was totally different from the business woman she was normally. Regina placed 3/4 cup of pasta-sauce mixture in the bottom of a 13-by-9-inch baking pan. Then she topped it with 3 cooked noodles and spread a third of the ricotta mixture evenly over the noodles. She sprinkled a third of the mozzarella. I watched intently as she repeated with 3/4 cup of the pasta-sauce mixture. She did the same with each layer, ending with 3/4 cup of pasta-sauce mixture and the final 3 noodles. Lastly she spread the remaining sauce on top, and sprinkled with Parmesan.

"There's not going to be a test on this right? Because if there is, just save yourself the trouble and give me an F now. There is no way I could ever do this by myself." I was in awe at all of this. All of it went straight over my head.

"No, there won't be a test. Now all we need to do is let it Bake for 30 minutes; uncover and bake for 15 minutes or until bubbly. Remove from oven. Let it stand 15 more minutes before serving. Then garnish with the remaining basil." Regina took off her apron and folded it. Since I was still in awe I totally forgot I had one on. "Emma? Your apron."

"Oh sorry." I quickly untied it and folded it. She put them both back in the pantry. "So what do you want to do while we wait for it to cook?"

"I know it's a little early, but, would you help me set the table? Regina brushed by me to get to the cabinet. She handed me two plates and two sets of silverware. I walked over and set the table. She came up behind me with two wineglasses and a bottle that had been chilling in the fridge. "Would you like some?"

"I'd love some. Thank you." Regina poured me some wine into the glass and then into hers. "Hmm a red wine to go with pasta. How many surprises do you have in you Regina?" She chuckled as she took a small sip.

"I didn't know you were a wine person." We chatted back and forth until it was time to take the cover off the lasagna and then talked until it was ready to serve. "So how do you like the finished product?" Regina dabbed her mouth with a napkin and watched me.

"This is fantastic!" Honestly I was having a hard time to not just shovel it into my mouth like a barbarian. Regina chuckled at the look on my face. "You're right though; the red pepper flakes do give it a little kick."

"Well I'm glad you like it." She finished her glass of wine and split the rest of the bottle with me. I finished my plate soon after that and was stuffed. "Full are we?"

"You have no idea." I leaned back in my chair a moment taking in a deep breath. I ate way too much. "Can I help clear the table?" Regina looked at me strange. "What? Hasn't Graham asked to help clear the table before?" She didn't say anything; just averted her eyes a second. "He's starting to sound like an asshole if you ask me." I got up and took our plates to the kitchen sink to rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher. There was an awkward silence between us as Regina portioned out the rest of the lasagna into containers to put in the fridge and freezer. "Regina...I'm-"

"He never asked." Her voice was quiet and she never looked at me. "He never did any of the stuff you do. That's why it surprises me when you open a door, or help out in some way." My body acted before I could control it and next thing I knew I had hugged her from behind. I held her close not saying a word. She stiffened at first but loosened and relaxed into me after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Regina. You deserve someone who treats you like a Queen and does little things like that for you. It's just good manners when you're around a lady." I placed my chin softly on her shoulder afraid she'd make me move it. I relaxed when she didn't resist my touch. "How about we finish cleaning the kitchen and then figure out whatever you want to do?"

"That sounds nice." We stood there a few more minutes and then I loosened my hold on her. I instantly missed her warmth and the feel of her in my arms. I wanted to feel that again. We worked in a comfortable silence. "After the lasagna settles I made apple turnovers for desert."

"Oh wow. That might be awhile. If I knew you had desert, especially apple turnovers, I wouldn't have eaten so much lasagna." I rubbed my stomach and stretched.

"Getting sleepy from a full stomach?" I chuckled.

"Just a little but I'll wake up once the food settles. Shall we?" I motioned for her to lead the way and she did. I loved the sound of her heels as they clicked on the wooden floors. We walked into a small den with a fireplace. We sat on opposite sides of the small vintage couch and faced each other. I was getting extremely nervous and started to look at the decorations. "Where do you get these decorating ideas? Your home and office are all very well decorated. Very 'dressed for success' style."

"Thank you. I've always believed that your surroundings have an impact on your mood so if I have my home and office decorated for success then I'll succeed." There was something behind that but I couldn't read it.

"Then there are the little things that you've scattered around your office and home that shows who you are. The pictures of Henry here and at the office for one and also the hand molding you showed me." A small smile came to Regina's lips.

"Why is it you notice little things like that? Or even treat me the way you do? I know I've not been the nicest person to you since you came here, yet, here we are. And even before all of this you seemed to always respect me even if I was being a total bitch towards you." I thought a moment and fiddled with the lacing on the small throw pillow.

"Aaahhh!" I leaned back and covered my face with my hands and then ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't like talking about myself and especially about things that I don't know the answer to." I looked back over to Regina who had a slightly amused but still confused look on her face. "I notice things like that because I like you and it sticks out to me. When it comes to the way I treat you, part of that is just good manners…and then I like you and you deserve to be treated well. I guess I let the rudeness slide because I could tell you were unhappy and when a woman is unhappy then it builds up and eventually will come out towards someone." We fell quiet a few minutes and then she spoke up.

"Well thank you for not giving up on me and you're right. I'm not happy. I wasn't happy with Graham. While we're being brutally honest, I think I'm happy with you. Henry has wondered why I've been acting happier though I know he had something to do with this." She waved a hand between us. I laughed nervously and looked away for a moment. "No one has ever treated me the way you do. I've never actually gotten flowers from someone other than Henry for Mother's Day or my Birthday. It was nice getting the roses on our first date. Then I got them from some secret admirer the next day. I'm not sure who they could possibly be from." Her voice had a joking tone to it and I snorted.

"Have you told Graham yet?" I think I know the answer already but I had to ask. Regina averted her eyes from mine…yup. I was right.

"No. I've not thought of a way to tell him yet." She looked away for a moment. "But at least he can't fire you for stealing his girlfriend." I didn't laugh and I think she could tell that I was hurt. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

"Okay." I knew she wasn't lying. She was good for her word and would tell him tomorrow. Well technically almost later on today. It was close to midnight. We sat in silence a few minutes and she fidgeted. Neither knew what to say really.

"Do you still want to make the turnovers? If you want to leave you can." Her voice was low and timid. She never looked at me either. She was slightly afraid though she'd never admit it. I think that's what made me stay. She was genuine with her emotions.

"Of course I still want to make apple turnovers." I paused a moment. "Well you make them and me help. I don't want to burn down your house." Regina laughed and stood slowly.

"Well let's go." We prepared the turnovers and ate them. They were exquisite and I knew that if our relationship got serious that I'd have to work out more to keep the extra pounds that I'd gain off from her cooking. We talked for a few more hours and then I figured I better go. "Well I guess I better head home. It's two in the morning." Regina looked quickly at the clock and looked very surprised.

"I didn't realize it was this late. I'm not normally up til this hour unless I'm swamped with work from the office. Though, I do like the alternative reason why I'm up late better." I smiled and stood up to stretch.

"I like it more." Regina smiled and stood.

"I'll walk you to the door." I walked a step behind Regina and really didn't want to leave but I knew it was late. We stood on her porch for a moment not saying anything.

"I better head home now. It's chilly out here and I don't want you catching a cold. Henry may kill me if you did." Regina chuckled.

"Goodnight Emma." I smiled with a nod but before I could turn around Regina grabbed my arm and spun me around. She planted a soft kiss on my lips as she laced her fingers through my long blonde hair. "I will tell him. That's a promise." She leaned her forehead against mine.

"I know you will." With that I kissed her again quickly and headed to my car. If I didn't get out of there now I wouldn't leave period.

Okay my disclaimer: I do not know if this is a good recipe I found it online and it sounds good. The recipe said it served 9 people. Though I would want to try it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I had Jefferson send flowers to Regina's office again signed anonymous. She would know who they were from. When I got to work Graham seemed normal. All went well until I got back from my lunch break. I walked back in the station and Graham had his head down on his desk. "What's wrong?" He sniffled.

"She dumped me." Yes! Regina did it! I knew I had to play dumb though. I had to be careful since I was kind of the cause of this.

"Who dumped you?" I hung my jacket and went over to my desk.

"Regina. We were seeing each other. I mean, I know we had to keep it quiet from the town but I didn't think she was unhappy with me." Of course she was unhappy with you! You were an ass to her!

"Oh. I'm sorry Graham. Did she say why she wanted to break up?" I was praying she didn't say it was because of me.

"She said that she was unhappy and that she needed to move on. That there was someone else." He paused a moment. "When I find him…" At least Graham thinks it's another dude who stole Regina's heart. "You know what? I bet it's that Jefferson dude. He seems like the type who would do that!" Is he blind? Jefferson is the gayest person in town…and everyone knows it.

"You know he's gay right?" Oh this is too funny. It couldn't be farther from the truth.

"That's what he says and acts but it's all a lie. I've seen how he looks at her!" Yeah he looks at her irritated because until a week ago she was making me miserable.

"Yup. It's all a lie. He's the one who has the hots for the Mayor." My voice was sarcastic but Graham didn't catch that. When I got home Jefferson was finishing cooking dinner. "Oh do I have news for you." I hung my jacket and walked over to see what he was cooking. "Good and baddish news. What do you want first?"

Jefferson looked me over quickly before going back to preparing the food. "Well you don't seem pissed off. You seem happy and humored. I'll take the good first though." I jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Well Regina and I are together now. She's officially broken up with Graham..but…he thinks you're the one who made her dump him." I kicked my feet waiting for him to respond.

"Well that's fantastic Em I'm glad the two of you are together!" There was a pause as I saw the information I said fully sink in. "He thinks what!?" Jefferson's voice went higher with each word and I had to laugh. "Shut up and answer my question."

"He thinks you have the hots for Regina." I had to wipe tears from my eyes. I laughed so hard my eyes were watering.

"I'm gay! And I have the hots for him not for your woman! I like dick not pussy!" The expressions on his face and the high pitch of his voice made me laugh so hard my sides hurt.

"I know. I know. And I told him that but he said it was all an act and that you were after Regina." Jefferson bowed his head a moment and released a heavy long sigh.

"He's an idiot. But a gorgeous idiot."

sorry it's so short today. Exams start tomorrow. Since this was so short I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Promise!


	8. Chapter 8

As promised since yesterday's chapter was so short. Thank God 2 of my 3 exams are behind me now!

The next morning I went to Granny's for coffee like I do every morning. "You seem unusually happy this morning Emma. What happened?" Ruby came and sat since there wasn't anyone else in the diner yet. Ruby knew that I liked Regina and also knew about our dates. She, Granny, Jefferson, and Henry were the only ones who knew. I trusted Ruby and Granny so I told them. "Did your date with Regina go well the other night?"

"It did very well. And Regina made if official by dumping Graham. Though the funny part is Graham thinks Jefferson is the reason Regina broke up with him. He thinks Jefferson is after Regina not me." Ruby frowned her brows and tilted her head.

"You're joking right? Jefferson is the gayest dude in town and everyone knows it. Besides, he has the hots for Graham not Regina." I nodded and tried not to laugh too much.

"Yes I know. And I told Graham that Jefferson was gay but he thinks it all an act." Ruby laughed as Granny walked by.

"What's so funny?" We filled Granny in and she just shook her head. "That boy is good at his job and a good person but he isn't the brightest some times." Not long after did the morning crowd start to gather and filter into the diner. That was my cue to head to work. I left Ruby my normal ten dollar tip for a cup of coffee. It was free refills so averaged to about three cups.

When lunch rolled around I grabbed lunch to go and decided I'd be nice and take Henry food. I got to the school and the kids were outside eating since it was a gorgeous sunny day. "Emma!" I looked around and found Henry on the playground up in the wooden fort thing they had. I waved to Mary Margaret and went to climb the rope ladder.

"Grab this kid." I handed the bag of food to Henry and climbed up. "Good grief. Now I remember why I hated rope ladders as a kid. How are you?" I sat cross-legged and started to empty the bag. "I didn't know what you'd want so I just went with a grilled cheese and a coke."

"Thanks Emma. I'm good. How are you? Oh! Great job with Mom. She's really happy that the two of you are together." He lowered his voice when talking about me and his mother. The joy that showed in his eyes made my heart swell. He was such a good kid.

"Well I'm glad it's working out too. She's a very nice woman once you get past the castle walls she has built around her." I munched on the sandwich as Henry and I continued to talk about Regina. Time passes quickly when you're in good company. Next thing we knew Marry Margaret was calling the kids inside.

"Bye Emma." Henry shocked me by wrapping his arms around my neck in a big hug. I hesitated before hugging him back. I wasn't used to being hugged by anyone. "Have a good rest of the day. And thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. See you later. Now get to class." I smiled as he turned around to go down the slide. For the fun of it I attempted the same but my shirt got caught on a nail and I was stuck. I couldn't reach the nail so I had to just cut my loses and jerk on the nail which made me fall off the slide and land flat on my back.

"Emma!" I heard Marry Margaret run towards me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Slowly she helped me sit up and dust myself off. "Okay next time I'm taking the steps." Mary Margaret was worried but she chuckled when she saw I was okay.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and started to get up.

"Yeah. I'll just take it easy for the rest of the day." When I got back to the station Graham noticed me limping.

"What happened to you?" He was reading the paper at his desk and didn't even move.

"I fell. I'll be fine." I collapsed into my chair. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"How do you know you're gay?" I frowned my brows and leaned towards my desk. Where the hell did that come from?

"Uhm…you just know I guess. Something doesn't feel right when you're with the opposite sex and or you just don't feel attracted to someone of the opposite sex. Why?" I'm not about to tell him I know this from personal experience.

"Then why does Jefferson live with you if he's gay?" Why do I get the strange feeling Graham is slowly starting to figure something out? That fact was starting to make me nervous.

"We're just friends. I needed a place to stay and we were always close." Please don't ask what I think you're about to ask…

"Are you gay too?" Fuck. Can I lie? I better not. Yes. No. Yes. No.

"Yes I am gay and so is Jefferson." Graham seemed shocked about hearing that I was gay.

"Really? You don't seem gay. I mean you don't look like a dyke or butch." I gritted my teeth. I hate those damn stereotypes.

"Yeah. I'm not the type of lesbian who wants to go screw every female there is. I'm more of a lipstick lesbian who is touch I guess you could say." Graham fell silent for a few minutes.

"Do you know why Regina dumped me?" Now I lie.

"No. I don't. Were you truly happy with her?" Please say no. I don't want to feel like a home wrecker any longer.

"I don't…think so. I mean she's a gorgeous woman don't get me wrong but…when we'd have sex something didn't feel right." The idea of them having sex made me sick.

"Can we not talk about y'all having…sex please?" I was about to vomit.

"You like her don't you?" I was caught. Damn it. "You have feelings for Regina." I leaned my head back. Oh why the hell not?

"Fffuuuccckkkk." I grumbled and ran my hands through my hair. "Fine. Yes. I love Regina Mills. Happy now?" When I looked back at Graham he just blinked at me a few times.

"You're the reason she dumped me aren't you?"

"Well you were being an asshole to her. Never treating her like a Queen or even having manners." It came out before I knew it. I wasn't sorry for it either. He bowed his head and I suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry. It just came out."

"How did you get her to like you? I mean, she didn't seem like a lesbian to me." I chuckled thinking of that day. "And she seemed to not like you much at all."

"It's a long story. Why all these questions all of a sudden?" Once again, Graham was quiet.

"I don't know. I just got to thinking about things and stuff started falling into place."

"Do you want a date with a guy? So you can see how it feels?" Jefferson is either going to love me or slap me when I tell him about this.

"You think Jefferson would mind taking me on a date?" I smiled.

"He would love to. I'll let him know and see what we can do to set y'all up." That night I walked into the house with a big smile on my face and a bounce in my step.

"Did someone have sex with her Queen or become the Mayor's pet? You're quite perky tonight." I laughed as I hung up my coat.

"Sadly, neither of those. But, you have a date with the sheriff." Jefferson was quiet. He was trying to figure out whether I was joking or not.

"Stop yanking my chain Emma." I wrinkled my nose.

"Jefferson, you more than anyone, knows that is the LAST thing I want to yank." He chuckled and went to the living room.

"Are you serious though? How did all that come about?" I joined him on the couch and explained everything. He was just as shocked as I was. "Good grief. Well at least I didn't have to drag it out of the boy myself. He's coming to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys this is the last chapter of my short fanfic that I wrote a few weeks ago. I hope y'all have enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my readers and followers. You have no idea how much it means to me that y'all like my stories. Happy Friday everyone!

The next day I texted Regina on my lunch break asking her if we could talk in private. She agreed and told me to come over after work. Henry would be with a friend working on a science project. When I knocked on the door I was nervous. I wasn't sure why since I had knocked on this door so many times before. It must just be the butterflies I get when I'm around Regina. "Hello Emma. How are you?" Regina stood to the side so I could walk in. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"That'd be great. Is there any of your famous cider left?" She chuckled as I hung my jacket on the coat rack. "And I'm doing well. Yourself?"

"I'm good. Please, join me in the kitchen. What did you need to speak with me about? I hope everything is alright." Was that worry in her voice?

"Oh yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you about Graham. You seemed torn when you broke up with him. You never wanted to hurt him but I think by breaking up with him you helped him figure out who he really is." Regina handed me a glass and looked slightly puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I took in a deep breath and leaned against the counter.

"He knows I like you. I think he knows that we're…together." I paused to see Regina's reaction to the word. Thankfully it didn't seem to upset her at all. "And he thinks he might be gay also." Regina's eyes got wide a moment.

"But…we had.." I held up my hand to stop her from finishing that sentence. I wouldn't hear it again. Especially from her.

"Please don't say the three letter 's' word when talking about Graham. I don't want that image in my head. I almost puked when he said it." Regina got that slightly mischievous, slightly evil smirk on her face as she looked at me. This made me very nervous.

"Are you really sickened by the thought or," she took a few steps closer to me and was in my personal space. Not that I was complaining but I knew all I wanted to do was kiss her. The outfit she wore drove me crazy. Just a simple pair of slacks, a fitted white button up dress shirt, with black heels had me wanting to plant a long hard kiss on those lips of hers. "Is little Emma jealous that someone else has seen me naked?" My breath caught in my throat and she knew it. "Or even better, they had sex with me." I couldn't help myself. I acted before I knew it. Next thing I knew my fingers were tangled in Regina's dark hair, my lips were on hers, and I had her between me and the fridge. When I pulled back I turned white.

"I am so sorry. I am so so sorry Regina. I didn't mean to…" Regina acted quickly and soon enough had me against the fridge kissing me. When we broke for air I tried holding her back long enough to look in her eyes. "R-Regina?"

"It's about damn time you kiss me like that." Her eyes were darker than usual and her voice was husky with want. Her eyes were full of passion and lust. Could I give her what she wanted? I wanted our first time to be romantic but…I don't know if I can deny her. Especially with how turned on I already am. I had to get out from between her and the fridge before she kissed me again or it'd be all over.

"R..Regina." I struggled and finally was able to duck down under her arm and get across the kitchen. She straightened and swept her hair away from her face. Her back was to me but I could feel the sexual tension between us. She turned slowly and I could see it in her eyes that she was hungry for me. But was it me or a release she wanted? "You were trying to seduce me weren't you?"

"My dear, sweet Emma, what could possibly give you that idea?" Her voice was a low sexy purr and my resolve was weakening by the second. When she started towards me again with that sexy strut I moved out of the way.

"Regina, this is not the way our first time should happen." I tried to get distance between us but she was successfully having me darting around her kitchen.

"Emma, don't you want me?" There was a sexy pout on her lips for a second. "I know you do." Damn it to Hell this woman knows how to make my resolve weaken and knows how to use my body against me. That might be one more reason why I want her so badly.

"Yes I do want you. Very much so but if we're going to have sex it's going to be after I take you out for a romantic dinner or something. Not like this in your kitchen." Regina stopped when she saw that I wasn't going to give on this. It was so cute when she huffed and crossed her arms. The slight pout on her face was adorable. When she opened her eyes again they were back to normal. The lust and passion was fading away.

"You really do care about me. I'm not just another hot piece of ass to you." I wanted to say something smartass-ish like I always do but I didn't think this was the time. I eased up and walked to the other side of the bar so nothing was between us. "You want to be a smartass, I can tell. Get it out before you explode." I bowed my head with a smile.

"You know me well it seems. I do care about you Regina. I never thought of you as just another hot piece of ass. Though, you are a hot piece of ass. There, I said it." Regina rolled her eyes with a small grin. "But you're special. And deserve to have a special night. A nice romantic dinner, desert, etcetera and see where it goes from there." She sighed and nodded slowly.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. And you're the first person to say no to me like that." Her words were genuine and I loved it.

"Good thing you stopped chasing me. My resolve was about done for." I winked at her playfully and she rolled her eyes again.

"Really Miss. Swan?" I smiled playfully at her annoyance. "So, Graham thinks he's gay huh? Are you going to fix him up with Jefferson?"

"Yes. They are going out this Saturday. I wanted to tell you so you'd know you didn't hurt Graham too much."

"Yes. Thank you." She paused a moment and then locked eyes with me. There was that mischievous grin again. "This is exactly what you wanted. Or something like it? You wanted Graham to go with Jefferson because you knew Jefferson wanted him. And with Graham out of the way you could have me?" Damn…she has me figured out. "And the look on your face tells me I'm right." She chuckled. "Who knew a simple bet would have us here."


End file.
